The Aftermath
by Saint New
Summary: This is a second piece to Rainy Mondays. Be warned: it's far more wacky that it's predecessor.


part 2 Special Victims Unit squadroom 2:52 pm 

It was a few days after Olivia had pulled her greatest prank yet on John. Everyone had gotten quite the laugh out of that, especially after they found it was only fake snot. Fin was still following John around, exclaiming, "You got punked, boy!" Everyone laughed whenever he said this, and John should have been tired of it, but instead, was hatching a plan to get Olivia back.

Truth be told, things had been sort of crazy lately. The previous day, Cragen had come to work to find Haung and the Police Commisioner dressed in drag and doing the electric slide on his desk. Last week, he caught Elliot stuffing live chickens in his locker. But hey, stuff happens.

This was exactly what Olivia was thinking when she arrived at work that day. She had had court that morning and it had just let out. It might have gone quicker if Donnelly, who no one knew had been appointed a judge, hadn't set up the courtroom as a Ringling Brother's circus, that featured opposing consuel as the ring master, the jury as the amazing acrobats and a live elephant. Casey informed her that this happened all the time; just last week, the theme had been old country western.

Olivia was still reeling from all the free cotton candy given to her while she waiting for Casey to be released from jail. Donnelly had found Casey in comtempt of court because the spots on her hideous polka-dot shirt weren't exactly one inch in diameter. Olivia couldn't figure put what was going on and she didn't know why she was the only one fazed by it. As she strolled into squadroom, she happened to catch the end part of a conversation between Fin and John.

"...I'm telling you, Fin, the Man has gone to a new level."

"John, I really don't think the government is installing cameras in household spiders."

"Yeah, sure, believe what you want. They're perfect. The vile little creatures sneak into the house, hide in the oddest places, and wait for the most inconvient time to attack! While you're in the shower, watching the game, making out with your ADA..."

"...what!"

"I said while calling relatives..." John paused to look to see if anyone else picked up on his slip. He finally noticed Olivia was back. She was rummaging around in her desk. He shared a sly wink with Fin and got up to go to his locker. He had planned out an attack on Olivia. It had taken two whole days, but he was going to get her back. Not only had he lost his dignity, pride, and ego, he had nearly broken his neck when he crashed in Warner. He had taken time to write down, in detail, what he would do. He was so wrapped up in getting it that he didn't notice Olivia was watching him. Grinning like a fool, he slowly turned the lock and threw open the locker door.

Elliot had not been paying attention to anything. He appeared to be reading a repirt, but he had concealed a booklet on the fifty greatest ways to be more annoying that your psychiatrist. He suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a mix between a schreeching parrot, a female adolescent, and a cat who's tail had just been stepped on. He looked up to see John rush past him, screeching like a monkey. He was actually sprinting in fear and leaped over Huang, who happened to coming in the door at that exact minute. Huang caught Elliot's eye and blew him a kiss before retreaing into Cragen's office.

Everyone rushed toward John's locker. There, hanging from yellow silly string, was a realistic looking plastic spider. It's eyes shone red, as if they were cameras. There was a shout and everyone turned to see Olivia on top of her desk, dressed to the nines in a tight, spandex jumpsuit, with a giant O on the chest and a matching blue cape.

"She strikes again!" Olivia thundered in a booming voice, leaped off the desk like a superhero, and dashed off after John.

Cragen watched the whole ordeal from his office. He had finally smarted up and locked his door. He could still hear Huang jiggling the handle and muttering something about his love bunny being there. Cragen sighed as he turned to watch the rain slide down the window. The calender on his desk said it was Monday.

A/N: This is for ThornAngel1989. I know, John was supposed to get Olivia back, but...I couldn't help it. Girls Rule! And if I speeled that woman's name wrong...well, I don't care, cause I hate her. sorry


End file.
